


until we meet again

by Meliwint



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2x02, Balcony Scene, F/F, goodbye kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meliwint/pseuds/Meliwint
Summary: just a little change in how Supergirl said goodbye to Cat Grant on the balcony.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All grammer faults are mine, i own them and wear them proudly on my sleeve.

Supergirl landed softly next to Cat "Will you miss it?" 

"Who told you?" Cat asked like she didn't know already the truth. If Kara wanted to keep this parade up then she would continue to play along. Although she would be lying if she said that it didn't sting a little bit that Kara still doesn't trust her enough to share her identity.

"A little bird." Supergirl joked

"A little plane." Cat forced a smile and turned back to look at the view of the city. So many good and bad memories she had in this city and now she is actually going to leave it behind. she sighed and took a sip of her drink. 

Kara walked over to Cat and stood next to her so close that their shoulders were touching. After a couple seconds of comfortable silence Kara spoke up "The city is going to miss you, Cat."

"I am sure it will survive. Specially with you here, Supergirl." Cat replied with fondness in her voice. She is really proud of the woman Kara has become and the woman she is yet to become.

"i am also going to miss you," Kara confessed "so come back. I know we all need change but we need friends too."

"Oh I'll be back." Cat reassured Supergirl with a cocky smile and turned towards Kara, leaning on to the rail with her side.

"And I'll be here," Supergirl smiled and walked closer to Cat and cupped Cats face "waiting for you." She looked into Cats eyes so she could get out of her hold is she wanted to but when Cat didn't, Kara leaned over and pressed her lips softly on Cats. Just when Cat was starting to deepen the kiss, Kara pulled back. "What was that for?" Cat asked still under the buzz of their kiss.

"a goodbye kiss," Kara brushed Cats hair from her face "or a until we meet again kiss." Kara took let go of Cat and walked a couple steps back, preparing to fly off.

"Be safe, Supergirl." 

"You too, Cat." Kara replied and flew away with a smile, giving the woman she loves space to live her life. If they are meant to be, then time can't tear them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought :)


End file.
